


I Just Wanted A Nap

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam was trying to catch a nap when he heard a shout coming from the library. He was up, gun in hand, and running barefoot and shirtless down the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the library.

Lucifer was soaking wet and glaring at a laughing Gabriel. The archangel's wings were out, though being just as soaked, the feathers couldn't fluff up the way they might have done. “Gabriel, I am going to kill you. Again. Slowly this time. So slowly. You'll be begging for me to end it long before I actually will.”

Sam lowered the gun and looked down the hallway. It would not be good for Dean to show up right now. He started toward Lucifer, not stopping to think that Lucifer might not really mean what he was saying, but slipped in a puddle of water before he could get there. He went down hard, feeling something pop in his ankle. “Fuck!”

Lucifer's anger was immediately shifted to concern when he heard Sam fall. He spun around, catching himself on a chair to keep from falling himself. He made his way over and knelt beside Sam. He looked up at Gabriel, his voice becoming harsher with hints of his true voice coming through. “This is your fault, Gabriel.” He shook his head. “I put up with all your other pranks, but this one caused someone else to get hurt.” He checked Sam over, letting his hand hover over Sam's ankle.

Gabriel visibly drooped. He hadn't meant for Sam to get involved. He snapped away the water and started over to see for himself.

Lucifer pointed at Gabriel. “Stay back. In fact, why don't you go tell Dean exactly what happened? And make sure he knows that Sam's ankle is broken because of your stupid little pranks.” He snarled at his brother.

Gabriel disappeared and Sam looked up at Lucifer. “Doesn't feel broken.” He tried to move it and hissed. “Okay, maybe it is. Shit!”

Lucifer nodded and touched Sam's forehead. “I can't heal it, but I can take the pain away. I need to get you to our room.” He picked up Sam and carried him to their bedroom. He got Sam laying down in bed. “Once Dean knows what happened, he will, no doubt, demand that Gabriel heal you. If he's not here shortly, I'll go tell him myself.”

Sam nodded and tried to relax. “You're still wet. You might want to change clothes. I'll take care of your wings after Gabriel heals my ankle.” He smiled faintly. He watched Lucifer change out of his wet clothing and into a dry pair of jeans, long sleeved shirt, a sweater, and a hoodie. The archangel was still shivering.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Lucifer opened it. Dean stood there with Gabriel held in place by a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked pissed as he shoved Gabriel in the room. “No excuses. Heal Sammy, then apologize for this shit. And no more pranks that could result in anyone else getting hurt.”

Gabriel frowned at Dean, but nodded and went over to Sam. He held out a hand over the broken ankle and let his grace out enough to mend bone, tendon, and muscle. He spoke softly. “Sam, I'm sorry you got caught up in that. I wasn't expecting you to show up.” He turned to leave.

Dean took Gabriel by the arm and dragged him out of the room. “If you're going to keep doing this shit, do it when Sam and I are not around. Okay?”

Lucifer heard Gabriel's agreement. He groaned and shook his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed. “Great. So now I just have to be cautious when you and Dean aren't here.” He sighed, then shivered, tiny droplets of water flicking off of his wings.

Sam tested his ankle, then sat up behind Lucifer. “Let's get your wings dry, then bundle you up.” He knew Lucifer still burned cold. All that water can't have been comfortable. He got up and pulled out a cloth roll. He climbed back on the bed and sat on his knees behind Lucifer. He unrolled the cloth and pulled out a brush. He began to run it over the feathers.

Lucifer relaxed into the grooming. He began humming softly, then started singing. It wasn't anything Sam recognized, and Lucifer knew that. He was so lost in the grooming that he didn't even register when it was over. Next thing he knew, Sam was wrapping a thick, warm blanket around him. He pulled it closer around him.

Sam put the cloth away after rolling it back up. He collected the feathers that had fallen out and put them on the desk. He slipped his gun back under his pillow and settled back down into bed. He tugged on the blanket around Lucifer and wasn't disappointed when the archangel slid down next to him.

Lucifer faced Sam and adjusted the blanket so it would cover them both. He quickly found himself being cocooned in arms, legs, and blankets. He shivered again and snuggled closer to Sam. He didn't need to sleep, but, here in the safety of Sam's arms, he found himself drifting off.

Sam just held the archangel close, rubbing his back and wings to try and keep him warm. Well, warmer than he currently was. He was a little surprised when he heard the soft snoring from the vessel in his arms. He looked down and, sure enough, Lucifer was asleep. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Lucifer's forehead, then settled back down to finish his nap.


End file.
